In Which Mia Makes An Interesting Discovery
by Eltressa
Summary: Typical fluffy romantic MM fic where Mia and Michael discover their true feelings about each other. Please RR!


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please be constructive when reviewing! That said, please do say whatever you like when reviewing, I like to hear all feedback :) This fic alternates between Mia's Diary and Michael's often, but I've made it obvious which one is which, I think. This first chapter is a prologue, I just want tosee how it goes :) Oh, and it's placed just after book one.**

Disclaimer - Most (if not all) characters and Genovia belong to Meg Cabot. She's awesome. 

**Monday, January 3rd, 3:40PM - Michael**

**The New Year's Resolutions of Michael Moscovitz**

**-Teach my sister that the world will never be perfect and help her to accept that she's not going to stop huge conglomerates from ruining the planet.** _Okay, so this will never happen, but I can try, can't I?_

**- Try and get my parents to stop psychoanalying me at every opportunity.** _Again, this will never happen._

**- Stop obsessing over a certain female freshman who happens to be a friend of my sister's.** _If Lilly ever found out, she'd freak. And I highly doubt that Lilly's friend would be very happy about it either. I so need to get over it._

**- Form a band with a decent name and get us some gigs.** _This is like, one of my all time dreams. Possibly the only thing on this list that's acheivable._

New year, new diary! Okay, so I'm a bit late starting it, but Lilly got annoyed with me because I wouldn't do the dishes and hid half my Christmas presents, my diary being one of them. Man, that girl can be annoying sometimes. Actually, she's annoying all the time. Especially when she rages at me for not helping her 'cause'. Some cause. As far as I'm concerned, she just loves being in the limelight. She drags all her little friends, (Mia, Tina, and the rest) and her boyfriend (who, by the way, tucks his sweater into his trousers. How pathetic is that?), along to her silly protests and expects people to actually _care_. Still, I gotta admire her for her perseverance. But don't tell her I said that.

Man, I'm still tired from last night. Lilly had Mia over (and no, I absolutely was not over the moon about seeing her. Well, okay, maybe I was a little bit. But my New Year's Resolution wasn't in place then!) They were having a late New Year's party as Mia had to spend New Year's Eve and New Year's Day with her family. They stayed up all night watching the Lifetime channel and eating Rocky Road ice cream. I joined them for a bit, and for once, me and my sister actually got along and it looked like Mia was having a good time! Though that was probably just because I fetched them as much ice cream and sweets as they liked from the kitchen. And I paid for the pizzas.

**

* * *

Monday, January 3rd, 1:00 PM- Mia **

**The New Year's Resolutions of Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo (My name sucks)**

**-Stop biting my fingernails (Including fake ones) **_My fingers look awful._

**-Achieveworld peace. **_With Lilly around, that's never going to happen_

**-Get over the fact that I am totally in love with afriend's brother. **_I so need to get a life, I don't have a boyfriend and the boy I do like is totally not going to like me EVER._

**-Learn to become a proper princess so that the principality that I will oneday rule has nothing to worry about. **_Hah! As if that's going to happen._

I only just got back from Lilly's. Last night I went over there for our postponed New Year's celebrations. It was great, we watched movies and ate lots of ice cream and did stupid things. Pretty much like most visits to the Moscovitz's actually. Michael came in like half way through and watched some of the movies with us, which was really cool. I was embarassed the whole time, I always am when I'm around him. I mean, he's a SENIOR. Like Josh. Except, he's not a jerk like Josh is. Though Michael isn't exactly Mr. Pleasant. He's always really distant with me, like he doesn't want to takl to me. Which isn't a surprise, I guess, I mean, I AM his little sister's best friend. But whatever.

School starts in three days! I'm not looking forward to it, though getting away from Grandmere might be a blessing. I have to see her EVERY DAY during the holidays for way longer than I do usually. Ew. It's horrible, Romel is always smelling funny and she keeps teaching me the most useless stuff ever. If Lilly was there she'd totally stick up for me, but I'm on my own in unfamiliar territory. So I just do as I'm told, because I'm weak and pathetic. This sucks.


End file.
